The Vowelles
'''The Vowelles '''are performers accompanied by Johnny Consonanti and Martha Reader. Appearances * Episode 01: Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West (first appearance) * Episode 02: The Lost Rock (1st time without Martha Reader) * Episode 03: Little Big Mouse * Episode 04: Farmer Ken's Puzzle * Episode 05: Shooting Stars (cameo) * Episode 06: The Hopping Hen (edited) * Episode 07: Touching the Moon (cameo) * Episode 08: The Boy Who Cried Wolf * Episode 09: Fuzzy Wuzzy Wuzzy * Episode 10: Lionel's Antlers * Episode 11: To the Ship! To the Ship! * Episode 12: The Chap With Caps * Episode 13: Pandora's Box (2nd time without Martha Reader) * Episode 14: Lionel's Great Escape Trick * Episode 15: There's a Fly in My Soup (3rd time without Martha Reader) * Episode 16: The Popcorn Popper (4th time without Martha Reader) * Episode 17: Something Fishy * Episode 18: Hug, Hug, Hug! * Episode 19: The Ram in the Pepper Patch * Episode 20: A Peck of Peppers * Episode 21: Sausage Nose * Episode 22: Red Hat, Green Hat * Episode 23: The Lucky Duck * Episode 24: The Old Man * Episode 25: A King and His Hawk * Episode 26: The Roar That Makes Them Run * Episode 27: Piggyback, Piggyback * Episode 28: The Fox and The Crow (5th time without Martha Reader) * Episode 29: Giants and Cubs * Episode 30: Be Bop (6th time without Martha Reader) * Episode 31: The Sad Dad * Episode 32: Humph! Humph! (opening only) * Episode 33: The Good Seed * Episode 34: Icarus's Wings * Episode 35: Zoop! Zoop! * Episode 36: Click Clack Moo! * Episode 37: Poetry day * Episode 38: Bobby The Hopping Robot (opening only) * Episode 39: Teacher's Pet * Episode 40: The Last Cliff Hanger * Episode 41: Pebble Trouble * Episode 42: Oh Yes, It Can! * Episode 43: Five Six And Thistle Sticks * Episode 44: Bug Beard * Episode 45: Trains Plains and Rainy Plains * Episode 46: Quest! Quest! Quest! * Episode 47: The Spider and the Lie * Episode 48: Why The Baboons Went Ka-Boom * Episode 49: But, Mama, But * Episode 50: Dreaming Shakespeare * Episode 51: Rats! * Episode 52: Tweet! Tweet! * Episode 53: Good Night, Knight! * Episode 54: The Chess Mess * Episode 55: Stop That Chicken! (opening only) * Episode 56: Hay Day (opening only) * Episode 57: Pigs Aplenty * Episode 58: What Parakeets Need * Episode 59: Too Cool * Episode 60: You Can't Catch Me * Episode 61: Huff and Puff * Episode 62: Out in Outer Space (opening only) * Episode 63: Help! * Episode 64: Two Coats, One Goat, One Boat (opening only) * Episode 65: Treats! * Episode 66: Art Party (opening only) * Episode 67: Grow, Mane grow! (opening only) * Episode 68: Three goats, no waiting (opening only) * Episode 69: Step by step * Episode 70: Dance in Smarty Pants! * Episode 71: Pigs! Pigs! Pigs! * Episode 74: Two Moons and One Lagoon (final appearance) Unreleased Episodes * Pigs! * The Bear in a Den * Lionel's Big Hit * Leona the Picky Eater * Rhodey the Horrid * The Three Little Rigs * The Sands of Time * Thomas' Drum Trouble * The Secret Lab * And Cut! Lionel Goes To The Restroom * The Rhino in The Pizza Parlor * The Perfect Pet (Season 2) * Lights Out, Leona * Not Norman * Ship, Ahoy * Japs, Germans and U.S. * Fix It , Felix Jr. * Herlucules and the Hydras * * Arcade Day (appears with Johnny Consonanti) * He Wins the Clue * Muddy Mud * Music in the Room * Goldilocks and the Three Bears\ * Bells and Shells * Owls * Hippopatumus * Dr Mop Category:Puppets Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters